The One thats Ten Years on
by jord851
Summary: 10 years after the finale, the friends have split, and suffered with many problems, with Joey returning, and Monica and Chandler nowhere to be seen, are the friends facing a problem bigger than ever before
1. Chapter 1: The One where Joey Returns

Set 10 years after the original friends year--

Monica and Chandler moved to the suburbs with baby Erica and Jack

Ross and Rachel married a year after and lived on with Emma

Joey moved to LA to start a bigger career

Phoebe and Mike lived happily, but never had any children

They all lost contact apart from Ross and Rachel

Chapter 1: Joey, Ross and Rachel

"Damn where'd ma phone go" Joey muttered to himself

Joey was driving along the freeway, driving back to New York.

"Ah there it is" Joey yelled with glee, he pulled his car over to the side and began dialing "Hey Rach, its Joey"

"JOEY" the voice screamed "Ross, get here, its Joey"

"What!? Put it on speaker phone" another voice said

"Hey Joey, your on speaker phone, how are you!" Rachel said

"Im good, im good, how are the Gellers?" he said with a giggle as a memory came back to him

"We're great thanks, where are you man!" Ross said

"Im coming back to New York, I got a a new job offer"

"ooo, what job?" Rachel said

"They want me to start directing the spin-off to Days of our Lives, its called Children are the Future"

"Wow" Ross said, "so where you staying when you get back?"

"My old apartment has just been vacated, so I applied for it back, and got it!" Joey said with delight

"Cool, I take it you heard about us, we moved to Monica and Chandlers old apartment" Rachel said

"Ahh, so we'll be neighbours! Cool" Joey said "You guys heard from Monica and Chandler?"

"Not since a few years back, they moved again, and lost contact, we've tried to find them, but can't!"

"Damn, same as me then, look I gotta go, ill be back in New York in about an hour, ill come to your apartment"

"Can't wait, cya Joey" Rachel said

Joey hung up the phone and threw it back onto the passenger seat. He turned the radio and on and carried on driving, laughing at all the memories of 10 years ago.

"Finally, New York" Joey sighed as he saw a sign to his old street.

Joey got out of his car outside his old building, what a site it was, updated beyond its time. Dialled the front service desk, how things had changed

"Hello" a voice came over the comms

"Hey, im Joey Tribbiani, I just rent--"

"Joey" the voice screeched "Its me, Janice"

"Oh…" Joey contemplated running away but he was too tired

"Hey Janice" he said slowly "Im here to collect the keys to my apartment"

"No problem, come on in" she said

The door beeped, and Joey pushed it, dragging his one lone suitcase behind him.

"Joey, over here" Janice screamed when she saw him "Ive got your key with me, ill take you up"

"I know where it is y'know" Joey said "I lived here for 10 years"

"Things have changed sweety, the building had a huge renovation" she explained "the escalators over here"

"Escalators huh" he said "wow"

He was here, the place he'd lived in for so long, yet it looked so different, he recognised most bits, the apartment where Treeger used to live, then the escalator ended and he stepped off, it may have been renovated white, but the corridor was still the same, Joeys apartment on the right, Ross and Rachels on the left. The door on the left opened and a teenage boy walked out, he looked up at him, and smiled, but carried on walking past him to the escalator.

"Here it is Joey, your new, or should I say old ha…hahahaha apartment" she said with her manic laughter

"Thanks Janice" he said with a grimace

He put the key into the lock and watched Janice disappear down the escalator. Once he was alone, he took a deep breathe and unlocked the door, he walked inside and flicked the light on.

There it was, his old apartment, barely change, two doors opposite the front, leading to the two bedrooms, a kitchen immediately on the right, with the bathroom behind it. The only real changes were a different floor colour, different coloured walls, and an updated kitchen. He walked round the living-room, looking into the different rooms.

"Its good to be home" he muttered to himself

He looked at his watch, it was 4 in the afternoon, his furniture wouldn't be arriving for another few hours. He took one last breathe and marched over to the apartment opposite, he knocked loudly

"Come in" Rachel yelled sounding stressed

He nervously pushed the door open, and looked into the apartment, it too had received an update, a new white coloured paint job with a new set of occupants.

"Hey guys" Joey said happily as he saw his old friends.

Rachel was in the living room, sorting out a child, that Joey assumed was Emma, Ross was in the kitchen cooking dinner, the smell of Lasagne overcome him, and he felt like a younger man again.

"Joey" Ross yelled, dropping his plate and running over and hugging him, Rachel soon followed.

"So, who was that kid that just left" Joey asked

"Ben" Ross said "he comes over to see us occasionally"

"Ohh, cool, so, wheres Phoebe and Mike?"

"Oh, hun, didn't you hear?" Rachel said

"Hear what" Joey said panicking

"Mike died three months ago" Rachel explained

"Oh God" Joey said, sighing, a mixture of relief at hearing his friend, Phoebe was OK, but also hearing that her love, Mike, had died washed over him

"How did it happen" Joey asked

"Car Crash" Ross said as he got up to finish his lasagne

"SO, where's Phoebe?" Joey asked

"She lives alone, in her old apartment" Ross said as Rachel took Emma to bed

"Well, my stuff doesn't arrive for another hour and a half, ill go and see her" Joey said as he shook Ross's hand, and hugged Rachel goodbye "Ill see ya later"

Joey walked down the street, he looked at all his old haunts, the adult store, Central Perk, the dry cleaners and the pizza place, home away from home. He walked for another ten minutes, and came to the front of Phoebes old apartment block, he was about to beep the buzzer, but a man came out and let Joey in.

"Thanks" Joey muttered

He walked up the flights of stairs, looked like this block hadn't been updated like his, he came to the door, he knew this was it. He knocked.

**Disclaimer: So, What do you think? I would like to ensure I do not own any of the characters, but love the show, and thought id have a stab at doing it.**


	2. Chapter 2: The One where Phoebe moves in

Chapter 2: The One where Phoebe moves in

There was a knock at the door.

Phoebe looked up, she had been looking through a box full of pictures, of her time with her 6 closest friends, with her husband, with her grandmother, and her brother. She cleared up, and hid the box under the couch. She opened the door and had the shock of her life.

"Joey" Phoebe screamed, throwing herself onto him in a tight embrace.

"Hey Pheebs" he smiled gladly, beginning to get the energy back that he used to have.

"Your back for good, yes?" Phoebe said smiling

"Yer, im back for good"

"Good, otherwise id curse you" she smiled

"Sure" Joey laughed as he walked into the apartment, he saw a letter on the table "Pheebs, whats this about?" Joey said holding the letter up

"Oh" Phoebe said

"Your behind on your payments" Joey said looking over

"Fine, yer I am, with Mike dying, all my massage clients have dried up, and no moneys coming in" Phoebe said, bursting into tears. Joey tried to comfort her as she sobbed into his shoulder, as they sit there, he looked at the letter for a bit longer and realised the last sentence

_If this amount is not paid in full by 6pm on the deadline date, you will be evicted instantly_

"Oh my god, Phoebe, your going to get kicked out!" Joey said

"Yes, I know, I don't have anywhere to go"

"Right then" Joey said "you can come and live with me"

"Really" Phoebe said, as she dried her tears

"Sure" Joey said smiling widely

An hour later they had packed Phoebe's stuff, the bigger stuff was the apartments, so she couldn't take it. Joey grabbed two of the suitcases, and phoebe picked up her box and another suitcase.

"Right, lets go" Joey said

"Yay" Phoebe said, the happiest she had been in a long time. She dropped her key next to the sofa, and followed Joey.

They walked down the street, and got to Joeys apartment building, he put his key card in and directed Phoebe up the escalators. He gave her the extra key so she could open the door. She walked into the apartment, and looked in awe, she walked over to the top room, Chandler/Rachels old room. Joey followed and deposited her bags.

"Thank you so much Joey, you're a real friend y'know" Phoebe said smiling with glee "but wheres all your stuff"

"It should be arriving in the next few minutes" Joey said

Joey gave Phoebe a smile, and walked over the hall to tell Rachel and Ross of this new development

Phoebe heard Rachel scream in delight and ran over the hall straight into Phoebes open arms.

"PHOEBE" Ross yelled as he followed Rachel.

After a few minutes of hugging, the buzzer went on the door.

"Ill get it" Joey said, he walked over to the wall and pressed a button "Hello?"

A voice screeched over "Joey, your furniture's here"

"Thanks Janice" Joey grimaced at the sound of her manic laughter again

"I gotta go sign the delivery form, Phoebe, if u wanna hang out at Ross and Rachels while the removal men move me in" Joey said looking at Phoebe, he hadn't realised how hot she was.

"Sure" Phoebe said

Ross, Rachel and Phoebe walked into the apartment over the hall while Joey went downstairs.

"So, Pheebs, how are you? We haven't heard from you since…" Rachel stopped mid-sentence realising what she was about to say.

"Since Mike's funeral, that was the last time I saw most people, its been going downhill since then, but that's nothing compared to Monica and Chandler, where are they?" Phoebe asked

"We don't know, we lost them a few years back, they moved and haven't been seen since" Rachel explained

"Your own sister?" Phoebe asked, looking at Ross

"Yer, I checked with our parents, she hasn't heard from them either" Ross said

"For how long?"

"Three years" Ross said "apparently they moved countries, but it all went wrong and no-body knows what happened after that, we asked the Police, but there was a mix up with the records and the immigration papers were destroyed, so we dunno even what country they're in."

"Even Erica came to us, y'know the pregnant girl that gave them the twins, she wanted to know why she stopped getting letters and photos from the kids"

"Wow, well, has anyone tried searching for them?" Phoebe said as Joey entered

"The movers are going to put everything in for me, so im gonna stick around here for a bit" Joey said lusting after the food.

"Ross went around Europe, Ross's parents went to New Zealand and Australia, and Ive been all over America spreading the word, but literally no-one has seen them." Rachel explained

"Its really that bad?" Joey asked, looking shocked

"Right, with us, all back together properly, I propose we begin looking for them, clues and all that, there must be something"

"Sure, but --" Ross began to say

"ha…hahahahaha" came the manic laughter from the hall

"Oh god, cover Emma's ears" Rachel said to Ross as the door began to open

"Hey Ross, Rachel, Phoebe….Hey Joey" Janice said with a wink at Joey

"He..ey Janice" Joey said with a grimace "Janice, have you heard from Chandler or anyone?"

"No, I only came back to New York a few months back to take this job, my husband went insane, so I had to sell up" Janice said with a smile

"I wonder why he went insane" Joey said while smiling to Ross

"Well, anyway, I just came to say im locking up for the night, theres no-one on the service desk tonight, so don't go too far" Janice said

"Thanks Janice, see ya tomorrow" Rachel said

Janice went out, and they heard her laughing with the removal men on the way out.

"Wow, she hasn't changed much" Joey laughed

"Nope" Ross laughed as he served five plates of lasagne

"Who's the fifth person?" Joey said looking confused

"Emma" Ross laughed "Emma dinners ready"

"Comin dad" a girls voice came from the room that used to be Rachel's all those years ago.

Soon after a young girl walked out of the room, she looked like Rachel, and had a hint of Ross in her face.

"Emma, this is Joey, you haven't seen him since u were about two years old, and you know Phoebe obviously" Rachel said as Emma sat down at the table.

Some time passed as everyone ate, soon after there was a knock at the door, the removal men had finished.

Joey and Phoebe thanked Ross and Rachel for their hospitality and left to go to bed.

"So, Pheebs, ill see you in the morning, oh, are you serious about this finding Chandler and Monica thing?" Joey asked

"Joey, ten years ago we had a group of 6 friends, we trusted each other with our lives, and the lord god Thor would have to strike me down to stop me finding them" Phoebe said with a laugh

"Right, then we'll start in the morning" Joey said hugging Phoebe and going into his own room.

Joey layed down, suddenly it all felt like it was meant to be, him back in his own room, his friend around him, his life back on track, if only he knew what happened to Monica and Chandler. That night Joey had a disturbed sleep full of dreams, dreams of years ago, memories, dreams of the places that his old friends could be.

"Monica, Chandler" Joey screamed in his sleep

Groggily Joey came around, but he wasn't waking up properly, his dream of alarms was still there, hold on, no the alarms really were going off.

**Disclaimer: So, What do you think? I would like to ensure I do not own any of the characters, but love the show, and thought id have a stab at doing it.**


	3. Chapter 3: The One with the Intruder

**Right, chapter 3, im getting used to writing this now, and id like to say thanks to everyone that's reviewed it so far. Im leaving lots of plotholes open, but don't worry, they will be resolved. At least one of thems resolved this chapter. This chapter is shorter than the others, but has a bit more plot significance**

Chapter 3: The One with the intruder

"Phoebe" Joey yelled

"Im here" Phoebe said coming out of the bathroom

"Lets go see whats going on" Joey said

Joey and Phoebe opened the door, and to their surprise Ross and Rachel were just about to knock on the door.

"Whats going on" Joey asked yawning

"Burglar alarm" Rachel said also with a yawn

"Ive got me bat" Ross said rushing back into his apartment coming out soon after with a dis-used bat

"So, What do we do now?" Rachel said, looking a bit bored

At that time there was a bang on the escalator, they had been stopped for the night, but someone was coming up them, they could hear the breathing, a rasping breathing. Then they heard another bang, the intruder had fallen over on his way up. Phoebe looked at Rachel and made sure they were behind Joey and Ross. The intruder could be heard crawling up the stars, they saw a hand, it was covered in cuts, dirt, and blood. They all gulped, another hand came up another step, and then a head, also covered in cuts and bruises.

"Oh my God" Rachel breathed

"Chandler" Ross yelled running forward and helping him up

Joey, Rachel and Phoebe soon followed, and helped drag Chandler the rest of the way to Ross and Rachels apartment.

"Monica…Erica…Jack…" he mumbled

"Chandler, where are they?" Ross said

"Ross…Joey…Rachel…Phoebe you have to help them" he mumbled

"Chandler, hunny, please tell us where they are" Rachel said fighting back tears

"Locked up, kidnapped, eye--" chandler said

But as he began to say it, he passed out, Phoebe sobbed as Rachel ran to the phone to call an ambulance, Ross cradled his old friend, crying for his sister, Joey sobbed too, unknowing of what to do next. Some time later the ambulance arrived, Ross and Phoebe went to the hospital in the ambulance while Joey and Rachel drove in Joeys car behind the ambulance.

"Er…Rach?" Joey asked

"What?"

"Wheres Emma?"

"My mum picked her up just after you left last night, Emma's been having trouble in school, so now she goes to my mums during the week, and goes to the school near there"

"Oh, that must be a bummer for you" Joey said looking solemn

"Yer, well as long as she gets the best education, er…Joey" Rachel said looking worried

"What?" Joey replied

"You haven't looked at the road in the last 3 minutes"

"AHHHH" Joey and Rachel screamed

"Its ok, we're on the road" Joey said with a laugh at Rachel

"Oh that settles me" Rachel said sarcastically

Some time later, Rachel and Joey arrived at the hospital behind the ambulance, Phoebe and Ross got out of the ambulance followed by chandler in a stretcher.

"He's getting worse, im not sure he's going to pull through" Ross said as he sobbed into Rachels shoulder

"Do not say that Ross, he's going to get through it" Phoebe cut in

The stretched was rushed straight into the hospital front doors, as Ross, Joey, Rachel and Phoebe followed a nurse stepped in front of them,

"Sorry, you can't go any further, you'll have to wait in reception" the nurse said

"Fine" Rachel said dragging Ross to some chairs

It seemed like hours passed before someone told them what was going on.

"Doctor, Whats going on" Joey said

"He's going to be OK, but he has entered a coma that could last for weeks, what happened to him?" The doctor asked

"We don't know, he was in the middle of telling us when he just passed out" Ross said

"Well, I think you need to go home, there's no more you can do, we'll take good care of him" the doctor motioned towards the door

"Ok, please call me as soon as anything happens" Rachel said giving the doctor her number,

Joey drove everyone back to the apartment block, the alarms had been reset, and the police were all over looking for clues to where Chandler had come from.

"have you searched our apartments?" Joey said to the first cop he saw.

"Yes, you may go inside them again, we found nothing" he said

Joey lead Phoebe to their apartment, while Rachel took Ross under the arm and walked him into theirs

"Night Joe, Pheebs" Rachel yelled

"Night" Joey yelled back

In the apartment Phoebe slowly made her way to her room without saying anything, Joey sat down, deciding not to try and sleep. So much had happened in his first few hours, how could so much change. Thinking all those years back, Chandler and Monicas wedding, the chick and the duck, Treeger, dates, all gone now. Slowly Joey drifted into a deep sleep, once more filled with nightmares.

**Disclaimer: So, What do you think? I would like to ensure I do not own any of the characters, but love the show, and thought id have a stab at doing it.**


	4. Chapter 4: The One with the Mission

**This is when things really start to kick off. Enjoy.**

Chapter 4: The One with the Mission

"Pheebs" Joey yelled through the apartment

Joey had been waiting for what felt like hours for Phoebe to get ready, it had been two months since Chandler had reappeared, he was still in a coma in the hospital. Phoebe, Rachel and Ross had taken a year off from their work so they could concentrate on finding Monica. Joey was a director of a new movie and had just finished the scenes, it had taken a very hectic fast two months to get it done, but it worked.

"Hold on" Phoebe yelled back "Im coming"

"Take your time, we have an appointment at 9, that gives us five minutes, and their office is five blocks away"

"Block a minute, Run" Phoebe said as she came running out of the bedroom and straight out the front door, Joey followed soon behind, with Rachel and Ross rushing after them.

"Can…I…just…say…you…look…lovely" Joey said to Phoebe as they panted along the road

"Thank…You…Joey" Phoebe said

"Not…the…time" Ross yelled far behind

"There's it is" Joey said pointing to a run down building just in front of them

"Er…Joey that's the burger place" Ross said catching up to Joey who had stopped

"Yer I know, but that's where I can get food, I haven't had any breakfast, and I just ran like 10 miles"

"Well, hurry up, the office is just over the road, catch us up Joey" Rachel said

"Don't get sauce on your suit" Phoebe yelled

"Ok" Joey replied as he headed into the Burger place

Rachel, Ross and Phoebe headed over to a large building

"So, Phoebe, You and Joey, you've been getting close over the last few months" Rachel said

"Yer, I know" Phoebe replied with a girlish giggle "He's been really sweet, and he's shown he's grown up"

"You kissed didn't you" Ross said

"Maaaybe" Phoebe said with another girlish giggle

"ooo" Ross said

They entered the front of the building and took a look around, there was a large open space covered in white tile with small chairs on either side of the large entrance hall. There was a receptionist desk ahead of them.

"Ill go ask them where to go" Ross said motioning towards the desk which had two people sitting at it

"Ok" Rachel said as she and Phoebe looked at some of the magazines on the tables

"Hello, Im Ross Geller, we're here to see Mr Leonard" he said to the receptionist

"Hello Ross" the other receptionist looked up

"Oh, Emily, I didn't know you were back in America" Ross said shocked to see his ex-wife

"Hey Ross" Rachel said as she raced over and leant on his shoulder "Do you think-- Oh my God, Emily"

"Hello Rachel" Emily replied "I see you got what you wanted"

"Look, its in the past Emily, You can't act this way, you chose to end our marriage, and to be honest, im glad" Ross said "Im not going to deal with anymore of your snobbish attitude"

"Good for you" Rachel said patting Ross on the back

"Fine" Emily said returning to her typing

The other receptionist sensing the silence turned around again

"Mr Leonard will see you in five minutes, he's running slightly behind, if you would like to wait over on the side, you will be called" She said

"Thank you" Rachel said

Rachel, Phoebe and Ross headed over to the sofa and sat down.

"Holy crap what are these sofas, its swallowing me" Phoebe said

Joey finally came through the door, looking chuffed with himself

"Guess what" Joey said

"What" Rachel said

"I got two burgers for the price of one" Joey said with a big grin

"Wow Joe, how'd ya go it" Ross said sarcastically

"I was heading away from the counter with my one burger, and some women dropped her burger on the floor, and left it there!" Joey said

"astonishing" Rachel said

"So, how long we gotta wait" Joey asked as he sat on the arm of the sofa

"Mr Leonard will see you now" the receptionist yelled over

"That should answer your question Joey" Ross said

"So, we ready for this?" Rachel said brushing her dress down

"Ready as ever" Joey said

Ross led the way past the receptionist desk and straight through a large door, they ended up in a huge office, it looked like a classic library but with a desk and heap of papers in the middle

"Ahh, you must be Mr, Mrs Geller, Miss Buffay, and Mr Tribbiani" a man said, he was short, but fat and had the look of a bald egg. "My wife used to deal with a Tribbiani, shes been dead for ten years now though, my darling Estelle"

Phoebe, Rachel and Ross all looked over at Joey but he was sitting like nothing had happened.

"Ohh" Joey said a few seconds later "Yer, I was Estelle's client, she found me work"

"Ahh, so your the famous "Italian guy" she always used to talk about

"Yer" Joey replied

"Well, nice to meet you all" the little man said as he bobbed back behind his desk "Please have a seat"

"Thanks for seeing us" Rachel said

"No problem, now, I see that the person your looking for has been missing for roughly 3 years?" Mr Leonard

"Yes, one of the people turned up about two months ago, but they have gone into a coma, and we can't ask them anything at the moment" Ross said

"Right, so this is almost certainly a kidnapping"

"Yes, it looks that way" Ross said with a nod

"Ok, well, im pleased to say you have received the grant."

"Oh good" Phoebe said

"That means my people should be able to get to work within the next few hours, I have agents positioned throughout America, and through Europe ready to begin searching. This is the best private detective company in the entire world, so we should find Mrs Bing within no time"

"Thank you so much" Ross said

"Well, there isn't much more you can do, do you have a private office type place?" Mr Leonard asked

"My apartment can be the base of operations, heres the number" Joey said writing on a small piece of paper

"Ok, well ill put this number as the contact detail, there has to be someone in the vicinity of the phone all day every day, otherwise if something is found you won't find out" Mr Leonard said "Now if you'll excuse me for a second"

Mr Leonard bobbed up to the wall directly behind, he pulled a book and a large computer came out of the wall. He pressed a few buttons, as he did, a map of the world popped up on the screen and different red dots lighted up on each country on the map.

"Right, this is how I keep an eye on things" Mr Leonard said "Now, the signal has been put out, the search has begun, Thank you for your business, I hope you find Mrs Bing soon"

"thank you" Ross said as everyone got up and left through the door.

"Losers" the man said as the door closed behind them "Activate signals"

"Was it them?" a silhouette said on the screen

"Yes, they have begun to search, don't worry, they don't know a thing" he said to the screen

"Good, and make sure it stays that way" the voice said "That group has enemies, and I have brought them all together to make sure that group suffers, as I suffered."

"I have done my bit, I don't want anymore to do with this" Mr Leonard said

"Very well" The man said "Goodbye"

"Goodbye" Mr Leonard said as he relaxed in his chair, the communication broke off

"Emily" he said into a small comms device "Whens my next appointment"

"Never" she said back

"What do you mean?" he said as his door banged open and Emily barged in

"That group has enemies, and we will make them suffer, as we suffered" she said holding up a gun

"Emily, No" he stuttered

"You could have helped us, but no, you decide to leave, but my boss can't risk having you alive" she said as she pulled the trigger, a loud crack echoed around the room and Mr Leonard fell dead.

**Disclaimer: So, What do you think? I would like to ensure I do not own any of the characters, but love the show, and thought id have a stab at doing it.**


	5. Chapter 5: The One with the Explanation

**Right ive had some complaints about the physcho ex, so here it is, read through to the end to understand what is happening, as there is a major twist, things are not always as they seem****…**

Chapter 5: The One with the Explanation

Joey, Rachel, Ross and Phoebe walked into Joey's apartment, in the weeks since they had the interview, Joey's furniture had been piled up on one side of the room, while five different tables had been set up in the main living room, each with a phone on, and with a person sitting at each table.

"Right, Jack, Judy Geller, Frank Jr, Alice Buffay, and last but not least Erica" Joey said "We would like to thank you all for helping us over the last few weeks, we have certainly found information, for example, they definitely returned to America, but they went missing on the journey from the airport back to this apartment block. But we have hit a dead end. Our investor, a Mr Leaonard was found dead in a forest outside of Ohio last week, he was shot, that leaves us with no more funding, im sorry but you must now return to your normal lives, but believe me, we will try to carry on your work"

Jack and Judy Geller got up to go and hugged Ross and Rachel goodbye.

Frank Jr, and Alice got up and hugged Phoebe goodbye

Erica got up in tears

"Please, find my children" she sobbed as she left

"We will Erica, I promise you" Joey shouted after her

"Right, Joey, Ross, Phoebe, something is happening, I was in Central Perk this morning and someone was staring at me, I swear I recognised her as well" Rachel said

"I had the same thing, I was in the coffee house and I could sense someone staring at me, when I looked back, the man left" Phoebe said

Suddenly all the lights went out, and an alarm sounded throughout the building

"AGAIN!" joey said

A ringing sounded throughout the room

"Sorry thats me" Ross said answering the phone "Hello?"

"Hello Mr Geller?" the voice said

"Yes, this is Mr Geller"

"This is Dr Smith, im pleased to say that your friend, Mr Bing has woken up"

"Oh my god" Ross said "we'll be right there"

Ross put the phone down and while shaking looked towards the others

"Chandlers awake" Ross said

"Oh god, right we have to go" Rachel said grabbing her coat

As she dived for her coat in the darkness, they heard the main door open

"Hello? Whos there?" Joey said

"Just us" a women said

"Emily..." Ross said just as the lights turned back on

Emily was standing there, a gun in hand and a mad grin on her face, she walked into the apartment followed by others.

"Oh my god" Phoebe said

"Emily, Mona!" Ross said

"David" Phoebe breathed

"Mark, Barry" Rachel said

"Janine" Joey said

"Yes, all the people that you lot hurt the most, and its time to end this" Emily said

"How did I hurt Mark" Rachel laughed

"You wouldn't come with me to Paris, you chose that idiot over me" Mark said

"How did I hurt you Janine, you were the one that made the trouble" Joey asked

"You chose your friends over me, all of you have chose this stupid group of friends over relationships."

"Well why now?" Ross asked looking at Emily

"Because chandler has awoken, and if you saw him, he would tell you everything" Mona said "Well, as your all about to go down anyway, we may as well tell you"

"Ok, go ahead" Joey said gulping

"Well, we've been watching you for a long time now" emily began

"When Chandler and Monica split off, and went around the world, we saw our opportunity, we let them return to America, then we kidnapped them, bundled them into the back of a van, and drove to a distant location" David continued

"Why them?" Ross asked

"Because, the one man that has united us, wanted them particularly, he knows they were the 'glue that holds this group together' and with them missing, without a word or trace, you lot would begin to fall apart, and sure enough you did, we made sure we got rid of that idiot Mike" David continued

"You caused the crash" Phoebe uttered

"Yes" David said

"Then we made sure Joey got back to New York, with that everything was in motion, we set Mr Leonard up with a new secretary and a nice few bucks in his pocket to fool you into thinking nothing was wrong, and there was nothing you could do, but he went against his word, and paid the price" Emily said with manic laughter

"So if everything went so well, how did chandler get away" Ross cut in

"That was a problem, he managed to escape, he was almost killed in the attempt, but sadly he succeeded, and made it back here" Mark said

"There is no way you could gain this much information in our lives, I mean how would you know about Mike, you were all gone by the time he arrived!" Phoebe said in floods of tears

"I gave them the information" another voice came from the door

"Impossible" Phoebe said "Ursula, how could you!"

Another woman walked in, identical to Phoebe

"Ha, Phoebe, we've always been enemies, I may as well make money out of it" Ursula laughed

"So, who's your boss" Joey cut in

"Thats something you will never know" Emily said as she aimed her gun at Ross

"Stop right there" a voice came from the hall

Janice walked into the room followed by four policeman

"ah...hahahaha you think that six people can just walk into a private block without causing a ruck, well I got information for you missy" as she walked up to Emily "this building was supplied with video cameras long ago"

The police officers handcuffed David, Mark, Ursula, Barry, Emily, Janine and Mona and stood by them waiting for the police van to call them down.

"Ok, Just tell me why, I mean you were all normal people" Ross said with a sigh of relief

"Oh Ross, hunny, haven't you worked it out yet?" Janice cut in "They're fake"

Janice walked up to Emily and peeled her face off, it was a mask, and then pulled away a small machine attached to her.

"You can get these things anywhere nowadays" Janice laughed "Its just a voice changer and a latex mask"

She pointed to what used to be Emily, it was a girl, that Ross did not recognise

"How'd you work it out?" Ross said gob smacked

"I saw a flap on missys skin" Janice said pointing to the former Emily

"Ok fine, tad bit more happy that my ex's didn't turn physco" Ross said "But still doesn't answer my question, Why?"

"Because Ross" the girl started, she had a small, almost silent squeaky American accent "We aren't really sure, we're just henchmen for our boss, we were hired to fake being these people, he told us to terroise you, frighten you, and eventually get rid of you" Just then Janice, Joey and Phoebe worked there way round the handcuffed people and pulled off their masks.

"For the last time, who is your boss?" Rachel yelled

"a man that wants Monica, but was forced to take Chandler and the kids as well to stop them talking" the girl that was once Emily said firmly

The police took the people down into their van and drove off to the police station.

"To the hospital" Joey said "Ill drive"

Joey grabbed his keys and rushed out of the door, soon followed by Phoebe, Rachel and Ross. At the hospital Ross ran up to the receptionist

"Where's Chandler Bing" he shouted

"In room 202, up one floor and to the left" she replied

"Thank you" Ross said quickly signalling to the others to follow him to the lift

"Up one floor" he said to Joey so he could press the button in the lift

The doors closed and they felt the lift lightly lift off the ground, soon stopping again.

"First Floor" a ladies voice sounded across the lift as the doors opened

"Right, now to the left, Room 202" Ross said

They walked along the halls a short way and finally came to the door marked 202. Joey opened it and saw his old friend sitting up in bed, beaming at his friends coming in

"Chandler, ive missed you" Phoebe said

"Ive missed you to Pheebs" Chandler said, but his face quickly darkened "There are more important things to discuss"

"Yes, for example, where is my sister" Ross said

"She's being held, by a man I think we all thought long gone." Chandler looked up

"Where" Rachel cut in

"At your old house Ross, at your Parents old house" Chandler said

"Oh my god, but the person that bought that…" Ross breathed

"Exactly" Chandler said "We have to go get her back"

**Disclaimer: So, What do you think? I would like to ensure I do not own any of the characters, but love the show, and thought id have a stab at doing it.**


	6. Chapter 6: The One with the Reunion

**Chapter 6, we finally find monica**

Chapter 6: The One with the Reunion

"You ready?" Ross asked Chandler as Chandler came out of the bathroom fully clothed

"Yep, what dya think?" Chandler said brushing down his suit

"Very nice, but we're going to confront a kidnapper, I don't think he'll care how your dressed" 

"Fair enough, where are the others?"

"They just went back to the apartment block to get changed, they're gonna meet us a block away from the house" Ross said with a sigh

"So, whats the plan" Chandler asked

"Right, we're meeting away from the house, im gonna go to the door, and say that I left something in the back yard, buried" Ross explained with a smile

"Ok, well you may want a back-up, just in case he realises the fact you're the brother of the person he has locked up"

"Ok, Ok" Ross said

"I have a different plan" Chandler said

Two hours later, Joey, Phoebe, Rachel, Ross and Chandler waited in Joeys car, squeezed in next to a large brown house.

"Right, my parents old house is just around that corner, Chandlers plan should be activating….now" Ross said to the others as Chandlers phone began to ring

"That's the signal, we listen through her phone" Chandler said putting his phone on the dashboard of the car so everyone could listen.

"ha….hahahahahaha" the voice started "Im Janice, im your local government candidate, I plan to stand for president eventually, I want to know if you'll be supporting me" Janice said

"Well, as much as your voice would be perfect to hear on the television, im afraid I already have my vote planned" a deep male voice said

"Oh, can I try to sway your decision" Janice repeated, with an obvious air of panic

"No, im done" the man said, obviously trying to close the door

"No" Janice began "Your gonna listen to me"

"Go Janice" Joey yelled out

"What was that?" the man said hearing Janice's phone

"That was nothing, OH MY GOD, is that the time, I really have to go" Janice said quickly

"Ok, well don't come back" the man replied quickly closing his door

Janice hung up the phone and ran round the corner to the car

"Janice! You weren't meant to leave" Chandler said

"Oh, but my objective was to find a way in, ha…hahahahaha, well Mr Bing, I did"

"Oh" Chandler said "Well, how!" 

"Round the back is a window, its open, and its got a 'Wet Paint' sticker on it, meaning…" Janice began

"Meaning he can't close it, otherwise the paint will dry the window shut" Phoebe pointed out

"This coming from the woman that thought a cat was her mum" Chandler cut in

"Ha….you" Phoebe said poking Chandler hard

"Not the time" Rachel said

"Right, thanks Janice, we couldn't of done it without ya" Ross said

"Ok, I have to get back to the kids, let me know how this turns out" Janice said as she jumped into a car in front and sped off

"Chandler" Ross looked to his old friend "Its time"

"Rachel, go to the house and keep him talking, Chandler climb in through the window, Joey, go to the left of the house, and Phoebe to the right to keep an eye out, ill monitor things from here, and provide an extra distraction if Rachel fails" Ross said

"ross! I won't fail" Rachel said

"Just going with the odds Rach" Ross said quickly

The group quickly moved into position, Ross gave Rachel the signal and she knocked.

"Hello"

"Rachel…long time no see" the man said

"Yes, it has been a while, well im just asking around generally as, you may or may not have heard, Monica went missing a while ago" Rachel said

"Oh no" the man sighed

"Yer, well im just asking around, seen her?" Rachel said

"Tactful Rachel, Tactful" Ross said as he heard her from around the corner, he began to walk to the house

"Oh, Ross" The man said

"Yes" Ross said "So, how are you?" 

"Im good, im good" the man said "hold on, Ill be back in a minute, I can hear my phone going"

The man walked into a room to the side of the door, Rachel and Ross looked straight at Chandler trying to get through the window, he fell in and Rachel pretended to fall over to cover the noise from the man

"Oh Rachel, are you ok" Ross said

"I think so, I just tripped" Rachel said unnecessarily loudly so the man could hear

"Hurry up" Ross whispered to over the room to Chandler

"Ok, Ok" Chandler whispered back, picking himself up and running towards another door which went downstairs.

"What was that?" The man said looking towards where Chandler has just entered

"I fell over" Rachel laughed

"No, the other bang, sounded like a door" the man said

"That was me" Joey said coming round the corner "I just got here in my car!" 

"Do you think im dumb?" the man said looking at Ross

"What?" Ross laughed

"I know why you're here, and I told your dad, im not selling up" the man said

"Ohh" Ross said with a wipe of his forehead "Damn, you've discovered our plan, oh well"

Ross kept talking to the man about the house. Behind the man Rachel, Phoebe and Ross noticed the door that Chandler had just disappeared down, was opening again. Out of it, sneaked two children, Ross sighed with relief, which Phoebe covered up as a sneeze

"Sorry about that, I always sneeze in the grass" Phoebe said

Soon following the two children, Chandler walked out, with Monica leaning on his shoulders.

"Come on, we have to get you out of here" Chandler whispered

"No!" Monica said

"What!" Chandler replied

"Its time to face our fears" Monica said

"Fine" Chandler said as he pulled her upright and placed her in the middle of the room.

"Richard Burke" Monica yelled at the man

**Disclaimer: So, What do you think? I would like to ensure I do not own any of the characters, but love the show, and thought id have a stab at doing it.**


	7. Chapter 7: The One with the Happy Ending

**Sorry about the long wait for this chapter, thanks for all the reviews. Ive been on holiday, and had other things going on, so haven't got round to writing it, I hope this does the story justice, and thanks again**

Chapter 7 - The One with the Ending

"Ah, Monica" Richard replied

"MONICA" Rachel yelled as she pushed Richard out the way and ran into the arms of her waiting friend.

Chandler signalled for the children to go through the back window and wait outside

"Richard, I can't believe you" Ross yelled

"So, Explain" Joey said

"Well, I was jealous, ill admit that, but also slightly wacky" Richard chuckled to himself

"Er, ya don't say!" Phoebe said quietly

Richard carried on chuckling as he walked to a small drawer in the entrance hall, opening the draw he pulled out a small automatic pistol, with a silencer

"Oh my god, where did you get that!" Joey said

"A small shop in Tennessee on my trip, its handy to have" he said as he quickly turned around and shot the gun at Monica

"Nooooo" Chandler yelled as he launched himself in front of the bullet, it hit him in the arm as Ross and Joey jumped forward and struggle with Richard. The gun cracked another three times, two of the bullets straying into the wall and ceiling, the third flew straight towards Phoebe. Without much of a glance Phoebe moved slightly left enough for the bullet to fly straight past her, just creating enough air to move her blonde hair.

"Er….how did you do that?" Rachel looked shocked

"it's a gift" Phoebe breathed as she lunged forward and knocked the gun out of Richards hand.

Monica nursed Chandler as he lay on the floor, Ross and Joey knocked Richard on the head, sending him flying and passed out, Phoebe picked up and emptied the gun of its bullets, while Rachel phoned for the police and ambulance.

"DAD, MUM!" two voices yelled from outside "WE HEARD A GUN"

"Don't worry, they're fine" Phoebe yelled back

"I wouldn't be so quick to say that" Ross nodded to Chandler on the floor

"Chandler?" Monica said "Keep your eyes on me, don't lose focus, please stay with me, I cant live without you"

"Monica…I love you…please…remember…me" Chandler said as his eyes rolled back, leaving just whites

"Oh come on, You could do better than that man, it was only a flesh wound" Joey laughed as Chandler suddenly looked up

"Damn" chandler said with a grin "I agreed with monica just now to try it on you lot, it was worth the pain just to see your faces, could you BE more worried"

Phoebe marched over to him and whacked his other arm, while hugging him, shortly joined by Ross, Joey, Rachel and Monica. Jack and Erica came running in, joining in the hug as the police and ambulance sirens could be heard from down the street.

"Ill go and show them in" Rachel said "AAAAAAHHHHHH"

"What, Rachel, WHAT" Chandler and the others yelled

"He's gone" Rachel breathed, in tears

"Oh my god" Ross said as he stood up

"He's run" Rachel looked tearfully at Monica

"He'll be back, and when he is, we'll be ready for him" Monica said with scorn in her voice

The police and paramedics ran in through the open door, they soon split the group up and dealt with their injuries.

1 Year Later

"MONICA" Chandler yells

Chandler was sitting in his and Monica's old apartment

"Just COMING" Monica yelled back from their old bedroom

"RACHEL, ROSS" Chandler yelled

"WE'RE COMING" They yelled in unison

Chandler laughed to himself as he looked at his arm, it felt funny every time he moved it.

"Right, Ready" Monica said as she came out of her room, in a flowing, ruby red dress.

"Wow you look amazing" Chandler said as he stood up, in his finest tuxedo

"So do you" Monica laughed

"You look great sweety" Rachel said as she came out of her old room, in an identical flowing red dress.

"Wow, Rachel you look amazing in that" Monica said

"So do you hunny" Rachel laughed

"Duh" Monica laughed

"Right we have two minutes to be outta here" Ross said as he marched out of Rachels old room, in a Tuxedo, looking slightly too big for him

"Well, Don't we all look nice" Chandler said as he looked around

"Oh its great to have you back" Ross said

"Yer, we missed all your gay remarks" Rachel said

Chandler gave her a scornful look and marched out of the apartment door

"Come on, time to go" he yelled back

Rachel, Ross and Monica followed. Since Monica and Chandler had been allowed home from the hospital and police stations, Ross and Rachel had agreed that they could have the apartment back, as long as Rachel and Ross could have Rachels old room. Monica had the spacious storage cupboard at the back of the apartment converted into a room for the twins, while Emma stayed at Judy and Jack Gellers most of the time, and in Joeys apartment any other time, which was a mutual decision, but for this one, magical day, the kids were being taken care of.

The Friends arrived at the large church, standing outside was Jack and Judy Geller smiling widely, along with three children by their sides. Monica and Rachel waved but began to march into the Church. Ross and Chandler soon followed and took their places at the front of the church with a very nervous looking Joey in a Tuxedo.

"You ok man?" Ross asked Joey

"Yer" Joey replied

The Wedding music began to play and everyone stood up. Joey turned around, to see the most beautiful sight that he had ever seen. Phoebe, walking down the aisle, soon followed by Rachel and Monica, in a beautiful flowing white dress, with a long back that was being held by Rachel and Monica. Phoebe smiled at Joey, as he grinned back.

"You may sit" the vicar bellowed to the rest of the Church as Phoebe reached Joey. The Church occupants all sat and waited in anticipation.

"Now, as everyone has surely read, these six friends have been through a lot, so we changed the rules, to give them one day, one magical day, not just for these two, perfectly suited for each other, but for the other two couples. Now to scrap with the general, my friends…" the vicar said to two other vicars as they stood.

Rachel and Ross stood in front of the left vicar, while Monica and Chandler stood in front of the right.

"We will not go through the liberties, but do you take each other" The main vicar said

The Group smiled

"We Do" they all yelled in unison jumping up.

The End

**Thanks for reading, the end part was how I wanted the real series to end, but I made do, I hope you don't mind exactly what happened, and when my writers block goes away, I may write a sequel and we'll just have to examine what happened to HIM!**


	8. Chapter 8: The One thats Short and new

**The one that's 11 years on.**

_I just can't get enough_, the radio sung out as Joey made breakfast, it was a cold but sunny morning outside as he poured the milk onto his cereal.

"PHEEBS!" he yelled as he sat down

"Alright, Alright" Phoebe said as she struggled through the door with a large bag

"Ive told you, don't carry things, not in your condition, I told you, we should've stayed in America" Joey looked longingly out the window "Oh America....Home"

"Well we're flying back this afternoon, and im only 3 months gone, this is nothing, NOTHING I tell you" Phoebe yelled as she sat down with some toast she had just retrieved from the toaster on the side. They were sitting in a small kitchen, scarcely filled with small appliances.

"Glad to see you've got your latest batch of hormones. Well you can't blame me! This was meant to be a small holiday, then that snow at the beginning of February held us up, then just as we're thinking of heading back home, we get called by your ex-fiancée to say he wanted to meet up, then today, Friday 13th, we're flying back, talk about accident waiting to happen" Joey fretted.

"Would you calm down, it'll be fine, today's a special day here in England" Phoebe explained

"Is it? They have funny traditions in this country" Joey said

"Yer, its Comic Relief, apparently its a REALLY special day for charity" Phoebe said as she began to giggle

Joey looked on with a small face "What? Whats the joke" Joey laughed

"They call it...Red Nose Day" Phoebe laughed.

Joey laughed as he made sure the bag was locked up. Phoebe put her plate in the sink, and shrugged it off for the cleaners.

"Lets go!" Phoebe yelled happily.

AS they left the hotel, a car sped away from the entrance, soon after a taxi pulled up and the driver helped them inside and placed the suitcases in the boot of the car.

"To Heathrow" Joey said looking at the driver.

"Alright" the driver grunted in response. The car began to speed up as they reached the main road.

"So, what happens on this Red Nose Day?" Joey asked

"Well, its a time where the entire country decides to work together and donate to one huge charity, which helps under-privileged kids" Phoebe explained with a smug smile.

"So, kids like ours?" Joey asked with a grin as he put his hand on Phoebes stomach.

"Well, yer, I spose so" Phoebe explained as she tenderly kissed Joey on the lips.

They sat in silence until the car began to slow down near Heathrow, but as the car came to a stop, a man was standing outside the rear window, already taking the suitcases out of the boot of the taxi. Joey jumped out and helped the man lower the case, revealing a face Joey thought he would never see again. Joey nearly collapsed, and Phoebe clambered out of the car to make sure she was seeing correctly.

"What are you doing here?" Richard asked them

"What are we doing here?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Phoebe screamed

"Have you not done enough?" Joey said as he comforted his wife.

People from all round the Drop-Off point at Heathrow were all staring and beginning to walk towards the commotion.

"Calm down, both of you, I came here for a new start, but then I saw you, playing snow balls last month." Richard said with a grin

"SO you thought you'd follow us?!" Phoebe asked sobbing into Joeys arm

"Yes, I want to apologise" Richard said

A woman from the crowd ran forward and jumped on top of Richard, pushing him over.

"GET THE POLICE" the woman screamed with a British accent.

The woman looked towards Joey and Phoebe, and they were equally shocked to see her, Emily.

"Er..." Joey said

"Don't ask, was on my way to Hawaii" Emily explained "I recognise this guy, I mean he tried to impersonate me to get to you"

"Well, erm, yer" Phoebe said as the Police dragged Richard away.

"We're all being kept for statements" Emily said, they said to wait here for a while, while they deal with Richard I mean"

"Ok" Joey said as he noticed someone else in the crowd "Ill be back in a minute"

Joey walked over to a teenage boy, who was helping his mum along with 3 suitcases.

"Are you ok?" Joey asked him

"Yer, im fine, I can do it" he said

"No, you can't, you need help" Joey said "you can't carry all those bags yourself"

"Well im gonna have to aren't i!" He said "My mum had one of her fits when you decided to cause all that commotion, now she's practically paralysed for about an hour, and we have a plane to catch"

Joey looked shocked as the boy carried on dragging the suitcases and leading his mother.

Three hours later, the police were finished, and Emily parted ways with Joey and Phoebe for what would not be the last time. They slowly walked back towards the taxi, and began heading to the airport once more.

"Phoebe?" Joey asked

"What?" she replied

"I want to donate to Red Nose Day, its like the only thing helping kids these days"

"Ok" Phoebe said "We'll sort it out"

Joey kissed Phoebe as they carried on their journey, heading for the USA.

I decided to write a short story to bridge the gap between my old story and my currently planned story. I decided to write this with only two characters and to bring in a bit of real life to give it a real purpose. I hope you all like it, and I didn't mean any offence for the Red Nose Day parts, just wanted my story to have a bit more of a real life feel.


End file.
